La sonrisa de Mona Lisa
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Severus teme por sus decisiones y por cada una de las cosas que ha hecho, pero tiene a alguien a su lado que esta dispuesto a levantarlo día con día.


**La sonrisa de Mona lisa **

**Resumen**: Severus teme por sus decisiones y por cada una de las cosas que ha hecho, pero tiene a alguien a su lado que esta dispuesto a levantarlo día con día.

**Regalo atrasado para Loli/Vivaelanime **

**Categoría:**Harry Potter

**Personajes:**Severus Snape, Sirius Black

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos

**Capitulo:**1

**Completa:**Sí

**Disclaimers:**los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Se ocultó tras el pilar del pasillo en el que estaba ese grupito. Maldita la hora en que los vio por primera vez. No pudo dejar de notar la presencia de "él" nunca más.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Él no tenía necesidad de hacer eso. Era responsable, no le hacía mal a nadie y mucho menos daba que hablar, pero siempre estaban ellos que le hacían la vida miserable. De una u otra manera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntaron a sus espaldas y le hizo saltar del susto.

—Demonios —su corazón se estremeció y lo pudo sentir bajo su mano que ahora trataba de atravesar la ropa y piel para calmar su agitado palpitar.

—No le viene bien a tus labios dejar escapar esas palabrotas —se acercó más y lo besó con rapidez, a sabiendas de que sus besos serían rehuidos y las manos del chico le cortarían el avance — ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, si siempre terminamos de la misma manera?

—Trato de mantenerte alejado —le dijo arrugando el entrecejo —no quiero que "eso" pase siempre que me encuentro a solas contigo.

—Eso es algo difícil, si tomamos en cuenta que siempre te encuentro.

—Déjame en paz, por favor —le pidió como siempre —te empecinas en algo que simplemente no puede ser.

—Es por que tú lo quieres así.

—Es imposible. Eres sangre pura ¿Verdad?

—Eso lo sabes, no se para que preguntas.

—Para ver si entra en tu cabeza la realidad. —Le dijo cansado — ¿Qué buscas de mí, de verdad?

—Muchas cosas —le dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura —estoy cansado de hablar de esto siempre. Severus, eres lo que quiero y lo sabes.

—Escúchate. Ve cada cosa que haces. Debes hacer las cosas como corresponden ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste ese día?

—Y no hubo nada que me hiciera tan feliz como el que me hicieras caso y no fueras con ellos —su voz tomó un tono mas serio —. No podría soportar que fueras un mortífago.

—A cambio deberé vivir escondido toda mi vida al salir de aquí.

—Tú te iras conmigo. Además… —le tomó nuevamente contra su cuerpo y el moreno se removió entre los brazos de su asechador.

— ¿Dónde? —Dijo moviéndose — ¿En la casa de los Potter?

— ¡Claro que no! — Soltó divertido —Nos iremos a recorrer el mundo, luego regresaremos y nos casaremos y seremos muy felices…

—Eres un idiota —le dijo removiéndose por fin —nunca hablas enserio, Black.

—Oh, ¿Desde cuando soy "Black"? —Le preguntó yendo tras él. Aumentando la velocidad a medida que Severus lo hacía —Por favor, sólo fue una broma.

— ¡Como cada cosa que haces en tu vida! —Le gritó volteándose y mirándolo con rabia — ¿Cuándo será el día que me digas las cosas en serio? —Le preguntó sin dejarlo hablar siquiera —arriesgué mi vida por complacerte…

— ¡Lo hiciste por que te diste cuenta de que lo que hacías estaba mal! —Eso si que no se lo permitiría —Rayos, Severus —le dijo goleando la pared con su puño —, estabas a un paso de cometer una locura.

—Pero eso mismo me mantendría a salvo ahora.

— ¿Estas seguro, Severus? Por que te aseguro que no sería así. Veo a mi hermano cada día más y más consumido. Se lo que hace y lo que es, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle. No iba a permitir que algo así te pasara a ti también.

— ¿Crees que eso es lo que necesito? —Se sentía ahogado, lo único que quería era salir de ahí —Cuando me ofrecieron entrar en las filas lo vi como una salida.

— ¿Salida de que, por Merlín? —Exclamó con las manos elevadas, tratando de encontrar las respuestas en el techo de aquel oscuro pasillo. —Severus, no eres una persona que no tenga otra salida —lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, tratando de confortarlo — Te quiero a mi lado. Quiero protegerte, pero hay veces en las que creo que sólo soy otra de esas salidas que tanto buscas —lo miró a la casa cara, tratando de encontrar en ella alguna expresión, pero sin encontrar nada —. Mi Mona lisa —dijo cautivado.

— ¿Mona lisa? ¿Qué idiotez me dices?

—Es una pintura muggle, a veces creo que es mágica. Que lo hiso un mago.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te sigue con la mirada, Severus, eso no lo hacen las pinturas muggle. Además… tiene una sonrisa enigmática, a veces me dan ganas de llorar, por que siento angustia al verla —lo besó en la frente —. Es lo mismo contigo. Hay veces en que no te entiendo y me angustias, pero aun así no podría vivir si tu sonrisa.

—Eres un tonto —lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de calmarse y así poder entender algo de lo que ese idiota decía —de verdad que eres un tonto.

—Entonces me dejaras amarte como un loco, como un demente, como si no necesitara nada más para ser feliz.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo mirando a un costado, pero sentía el calor emanar de su cuerpo. Ese calor que sólo le hacía sentir ese idiota.

Sirius sonrió con alivio. Cada día que pasaba era un nuevo paso adelante en su rara relación con Severus, pero era necesario para sacarlo adelante. Para alejarlo de la oscuridad y para tenerlo a su lado, descubriendo cada una de sus ocultas sonrisas.

**Fin**


End file.
